


Love turned Nightshade

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Friendship, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Violet's mind in reeling with her boyfriend turned killer.
Relationships: Violet Harper & Harper Row, Violet Harper & Tara Markov, Violet Harper/Brion Markov, Violet Harper/Brion Markov/Harper Row
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Love turned Nightshade

**Author's Note:**

> I still have not seen the last two episodes of Outsiders in their entirety, but I did spoil myself with the end scenes. I was inspired after watching/hearing "Nightshade" performed by Alberto Rosende who played Simon Lewis in Shadowhunters (or Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments), a TV series based on the Mortal Instruments novel series by Cassandra Clare.   
> First posted song fic, so bear with me. I hope you all end up liking it.

Violet Harper’s mind was still in the last moments of her then boyfriend. Hot-tempered but noble-hearted Brion Markov. Geoforce.

_ Let me down and I'm right here where you want me _

She remembered his many compliments to her. Her code name, ‘exceptional’, declaring that she is his girlfriend… his many tender words full of love. Wanting to know what is going on with her.

_ All your words, but it hurts I'm a thorn on a vine _

Words he said as an Outsider, his words when he became a killer. They echo in her mind. 

_ Hanging on every line _

They reverberated, none of her motherbox functions or abilities would help. Her human psyche would still feel them.

_ Let me in and I'll never try to save you _

Remembering the various moments together from training and downtime. Even before Tara was rescued he still found ways to love her.

_ Fever hearts, burning dark, I'm a fire in the rain _

The moment she was not on a mission with Brion, even to save his sister. It was a first and it was scary. 

_ Hanging on every flame _

But she got through it and became stronger.

_ But you, ooh you leave me paralyzed, and you bring me back a thousand times  _

She had died or nearly died several times. Sometimes in front of Brion who would be at her side or take vengeance at the enemy responsible.

_ Oh you, sweeter than your hold over me,  _

Being hugged or held in his arms was bliss. A warmth that didn’t even come from his powers but come from Brion, himself.

_ Tainted too you take my breath away  _

Maybe he was her first and firsts tend to be magical and memorable as her first sleepover, day of school, school friend, thunderstorm, etc.

_ Nightshade, Heeeey Nightshade, Heeeey _

Yet it felt like poison, not like Granny Good who tried to use her. It hurts to remember those days without tears.

_ Waves of pain, but you know that I won't rush you  _

He was patient with her at least, despite his shortcomings and her ‘amnesia’ in the beginning. Even as she explored her ‘sex’ he was accepting.

_ Poisoned fruit, by the root and I can't get enough  _

She would always look forward to his texts. Right after getting her first phone with Artemis, the two shared numbers along with the rest of the adults. But out of all of her contacts she would text him the most.

_ You can take what you want _

M’gann helped her understand her initial feelings for Brion. Love involved giving and receiving. A balance. She had that. Brion was often easily ticked off, but she would remind him of the good by looking at the bright side.

_ But you, ooh you leave me paralyzed, and you bring me back a thousand times  _

It was her turn to bring him back when he, her teammates and several Leaguers were under the Anti-life Equation. The Anti-life Equation she was a part of.

_ Oh you, sweeter than your hold over me,  _

It was a rush to feel his arms around her once more.

_ Tainted too you take my breath away  _

A kiss sealed the deal or so she thought.

_ Nightshade, Heeeey Nightshade, Heeeey _

She was in Forager’s arms crying her heart out. Her first love lost. First loves never last. 

_ Nightshade, Heeeey _

“... Violet? Violet!”

_ Nightshade, Heeeey Nightshade! _

“For crying out loud! VIOLET!”

The non binary hero snapped out of her trance from the calls of Tara and Harper. They were having a sleepover at Harper’s place. They were in the middle of a Shadowhunters’ marathon watching the first episode of season three when Simon had just sang Nightshade in front of the Seelie court.

“Are you okay Vi?” Harper asked.

“I’m still-still… ”

“It’s okay Violet. I still love him too.” Tara affirmed placing her hand over Violet’s.

“Besides, it's girls' night. No more talking about broken hearts or whatever.” Harper insisted. “Like who is the hottest out of the crew? Magnus is as handsome as sin, but my vote goes to Izzy!”

“I would say Lucian Greymark.” Tara added.

“You dig older men Tara?”

“No. But he’s everything anyone would want in a knight or a partner.”

“Who would you pick Vi-wait- let me guess Simon or maybe Alec?”

“He’s a vampire so his appearance hardly changes. He’s sweet and loyal to his friends and family. But I would say Clary. I would have liked a Clary and Izzy ship on the show as a couple. ”

“Here, here!” Harper cheered.

The girls laughed. For now Violet can forget about the hole left by her Nightshade. For now she can enjoy the company of her friends fan-girling over characters of a fictional show.


End file.
